


Both is good

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, spider walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan was the one proposing some fun time in bed most of the time, but that evening was different: both Ororo and Kurt had grinned at him while telling him they had a surprise for him.





	Both is good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "BadWrong Week" (prompt: other kinks)

The first time the three of them had sex together had been after Logan had come back from the dead for the first time. They were all so happy to see each other that Ororo and Kurt almost jumped on Logan to hug him, to which he had responded with something along the line of "there's enough of me for both of you". They ended up in Storm's room, were they spent the whole night making love.

Now, after many years and hardships, they had a stable relationship, all three of them.

Logan was the one proposing some fun time in bed most of the time, but that evening was different: both Ororo and Kurt had grinned at him while telling him they had a surprise for him.

Wolverine had immediately accepted: how could he say no to them, especially to such an exciting proposal?

And so he found himself tied to the bed, his limbs spread wide, and blindfolded. He joked about the situation, then he was left alone.

Kurt and Ororo had walked to the farthest side of the room, whispering to each other things Logan couldn't hear. But he could understand their mischievous tone of voice while they talked.

After some minutes Wolverine began to complain. He writhed on the sheets, calling his lovers.

-Be quiet, mein Lieber. We know what we're doing.- Kurt reassured him.

Logan puffed, but he obeyed. He couldn't do anything else after all.

His senses got sharper as time went by, compensating for his inability to see. He could hear their voices better, even if he still couldn't grasp what they said. He could smell their scent mixed with the one of 'Ro's plants. He could feel every light breeze that caressed his body.

Ororo looked at him and tested his sensitivity with a light gust of wind. She smirked when he shivered.

-He's ready.- She whispered to Kurt, who grinned mischievously.

They walked towards the bed, choosing a side each, then Nightcrawler caressed Logan's arm hairs.

The latter gasped in surprise. He had heard them come closer, but he definitely didn't expect such a gentle touch.

Ororo then lightly touched the bound man's leg hairs, making her fingers travel upwards from his shin to the outside of his thigh.

Wolverine shivered, closing his hands into fists. He wasn't used to that kind of treatment, but he actually liked it. It was a new type of foreplay for a masochist like him.

His two lovers kept caressing his hairs, each one deciding for themselves where to move their fingers next: his chest, his abdomen, his neck...

They never directly touched his skin, but Logan was getting excited anyway. He felt his body get more sensitive, his hairs stood on end all over him. He started to moan in pleasure, struggling against his restraints to try to get more. Those light caresses weren't enough for him, they were driving him crazy.

Unfortunately for him, none of the others let him get what he wanted. They barely chuckled, moving their hands together up the inside of Logan's thighs, but they stopped before reaching his crotch.

Wolverine groaned in complaint. That was a torture, no doubts about it!

-C'mon, bubs, I've had enough of foreplay!-

-Foreplay?- Ororo said in an amused tone of voice. -Oh, you've mistaken our intentions, Logan, we plan on going on with this for a while.-

-Ja, especially since you're liking it so much, mein Lieber.- Kurt added.

He didn't give his lover time to complain more, using his tail to brush the other's stomach's hairs in circles around his bellybutton.

Logan moaned in pleasure, arching his hips towards that teasing touch.

Ororo distracted him by caressing his arm's hairs.

Despite his lamenting moans, Wolverine was getting excited: his skin had gotten so sensitive that even those light touches were enough to make him shiver in pleasure, his nipples getting erect, his member getting harder and harder. His lovers were driving him crazy and he loved every second of it.

Kurt and Ororo were pleased by the sight of the other's arousal: it was exactly what they wanted from him. They kept lightly brushing his hairs all around his body, going dangerously near Logan's erection multiple times but always changing direction before touching it.

Wolverine couldn't stand it anymore: he was shivering and moaning almost constantly, his member so hard it hurt and leaking precum on his already sweaty belly. He started to beg them to give him more

-Please! I need more than this!-

He said, but he was shushed and ignored.

He was so close to orgasm, yet it seemed impossible to reach it. He almost wanted to cry.

-Please!- he begged again, his voice broken.

Ororo and Kurt glanced at each other and nodded: she raised her hand and silently counted from three to zero, then both of them licked Logan's hard nipples.

Wolverine shouted his pleasure, arching his back and coming hard.

His lovers sucked on his nipples until he stopped shivering, then they sat next to him and removed his blindfold.

Logan blinked some times before managing to focus on them both.

-You...- he panted. -...are two bastards. That was the hardest I've ever cum.-

The others chuckled, leaning on him to kiss and caress him.

Wolverine shivered at those sensations, which were way stronger than usual now that his body was hypersensitive. He gasped when Kurt wrapped his softening member with his tail to masturbate him into full erection again.

-You don't think we're done with you, do you?- Ororo asked him at his reaction.

-And not making you feel good too? Never.- Logan replied.

-Good.- she said with a smile before kissing him again.

While Storm caressed his chest, Kurt grabbed a bottle of lubricant and poured some of it on his fingers. He massaged Wolverine's hole to wet it before gently pushing a finger inside him and moving it in and out.

The latter arched is back and moaned. That hint of pain was perfect to excite him more.

-Easy, love, we don't want him to come too soon, do we?- Ororo told Kurt, pinching one of Logan's nipples and making him squirm.

-You're one to talk, meine Liebe!- Nightcrawler replied.

-I can hear you, dammit! I won't cum this easily!- Wolverine barked, offended by that accusation.

The other two laughed.

-Sorry, we just want to have some more fun with you.- Storm explained with a sly smile.

Logan shivered in anticipation at the look in her eyes. Oh, he was gonna like that "fun" a lot...

Kurt skilfully moved his finger inside Wolverine, making him moan and shiver.

Storm too made the Canadian express his appreciation for their attentions, teasing his nipples and kissing him passionately.

-I think he's ready, meine Liebe.- Kurt told Ororo after a while before removing his finger from inside Logan.

-Then it's time for us to get ready.- she replied.

She climbed on the bed with her knees, then she gently put her hands on Nightcrawler’s cheeks to pull him closer and kiss him.

The latter happily kissed her back, moving on the bed to be more comfortable. He placed his hands on her hips, caressing them gently.

Logan licked his lips at that sight. He'd love to join them, but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself.

The other two seemed to ignore him, making out right above him.

Ororo moved her hands down Kurt’s chest, caressing his soft skin and lean muscles until she reached his groin, then she gently masturbated him.

Nightcrawler sighed in pleasure, imitating his lover. He moved one of his hands up to massage one of her breasts, while the other went down and touched her labia. He leaned down on her to kiss her bosom, making her sigh.

Storm felt her lover grow hard into her capable hand and it pleased her. She loved giving pleasure as much as she loved receiving it.

Kurt was happy when she got wet for his touches, focusing on her clit. As soon as he saw her squirm to get more, he moved his finger to her entrance and gently penetrated her.

Ororo gasped, but she immediately relaxed to let the other prepare her. She felt his finger move smoothly inside her, stimulating every pleasurable spot and making her moan. Logan groaned in complaint, arching his hips towards them.

-Hey, lemme join you!- he said.

He loved and hated looking at them without being able to do anything.

The other two looked at him and chuckled.

-What should we do, meine Liebe?- Kurt asked mischievously.

-Oh, he looks so pitiful, let's be merciful.- she replied in the same tone of voice.

Logan made a face at those words, but he knew better than being sassy in that moment: he wouldn't risk losing his opportunity.

Nightcrawler was the first to move on him. He crawled between the other man's legs and positioned himself, then he quickly lubed himself and penetrated Logan.

The latter moaned in pleasure, the hint of pain given by that arousing him even more.

When Kurt was fully inside him he stopped and offered his hand to help Ororo.

She straddled Logan, giving her back to the other, and slowly guided Wolverine’s member inside herself.

The Canadian sighed. He was already loving the new situation.

-Are you ready, love?- Storm asked them both, looking from one to the other.

She smirked when both promptly nodded, then she slowly started to move up and down.

Kurt immediately followed her lead, thrusting into Logan at her rhythm. He cupped her breasts, massaging them and her hard nipples while kissing her neck.

Ororo sighed in pleasure, leaning forward to caress Wolverine's chest and use it as support while moving on him.

Logan was ecstatic. He was being fucked by his Elf and ridden by his 'Ro at the same time, while they touched and kiss each other right in front of him: that must be what paradise looked like. He moaned and shivered and called them, feeling a hot wave of pleasure flow all over him when they looked at him and smiled.

Kurt slightly changed position, managing to make his lover cry out his name: he was thrusting exactly where he wanted to, Logan's prostate, making him shiver every time he hit it. At the same time hearing Ororo's moans and feeling her chest rise and fall under his hands was wonderful. At her every movement her back rubbed on his chest and he loved that sensation.

Storm gradually increased the rhythm of her hips, making Nightcrawler instinctively follow suit. She felt so close to her lovers, being embraced by one while having the other inside her, that she half closed her eyes to abandon herself to those beautiful sensations.

They were all moaning aloud, calling each other, moving faster and faster while pleasure grew inside of them.

Logan couldn't do much, but he tried his best to follow the others' rhythm, his head completely blank except for what he felt. He was the first one to come, crying out his pleasure while thrusting his hips as high as he could, involuntary clenching around Kurt's member.

The latter hugged Ororo tight while reaching his orgasm, moaning in her ear.

Feeling his lovers pleasure brought Storm to her climax too, making her throw her head back and cry out loud.

She collapsed on Wolverine, immediately followed by Nightcrawler.

They were all panting, tired but satisfied, hugging each other.

-Can you untie me now? Please?- Logan asked, breaking the post-orgasm silence.

-Ja, sorry mein Lieber.- Kurt answered.

He groaned when he forced himself up and pulled out of the other, turning around to free his ankles.

Ororo sighed while letting Wolverine's softening member out of her, reaching out on him to open his handcuffs.

As soon as Logan was free again, all three of them hugged each other and kissed softly.

-We should get washed.- Kurt noticed, disappointment clear in his voice. The thought of getting up wasn't pleasant.

Ororo made rain fall on them, cleaning them well before using some hot wind to dry them all.

-You're welcome.- she said with a tired smile.

She rested her head on Logan's shoulder, soon followed by Kurt, and they all wrapped their arms around each other before falling asleep.


End file.
